


Hey, Good Lookin'

by mysterixn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Singing, this is the best concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterixn/pseuds/mysterixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just Niles singing to Leo in high school okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Good Lookin'

**Author's Note:**

> my brother's choir sang this at their concert and all I could think about was Niles/Leo
> 
> https://youtu.be/bjCoKslQOEs this is the song btw

_Damn._ He was going to be late, and it was only the fifth day of school. Leo walked swiftly through the high school hallway, skirting around the massive crowds of people who decided to stand in the middle of the hallway for no real reason. Seriously, why did people do that?

Suddenly, he heard a low male voice singing behind him. It was unexpected, and Leo may have jumped just a bit. He scowled as he noticed the song. Whoever it was was singing “Hey, Good Lookin’.” How terribly lame.

 _Say hey, good lookin' - what ya got cookin'?_  
_How's about cooking somethin' up with me?_  
_Hey, sweet baby - don't you think maybe_ _  
We can find us a brand new recipe?_

Leo paused and turned in the hallway, expecting to see yet another hetero boy singing to a blushing, only somewhat pretty girl in a lame attempt to woo her. What he didn't expect, however, was Niles. Standing right behind him. And singing.

Having known Niles since elementary school, Leo wondered how he hadn't recognized the voice, then lost the thought as Niles smirked and grabbed Leo's hand, going down on one knee and pressing a kiss to the back of it before continuing.  
  
_I got a hot rod Ford, and a two dollar bill_  
_And I know a spot right over the hill_  
_There's soda pop and the dancing's free_ _  
So if you wanna have fun, come along with me_

Leo knew his face had turned red by now, and tried not to stare at the crowd that had gathered around them. Did Niles _seriously_ have to be this dramatic?  
  
_Say hey, good lookin' - what ya got cookin'?_  
_How's about cooking somethin' up with me?_  
  
_I'm free and ready, so we can go steady._  
_How's about saving all your time for me?_  
_No more lookin' - I know I been cookin'_  
_Hows about keepin' steady company?_

Oh, god. Niles winked at him as he sang the innuendo, and Leo's face reddened even more.

 _I'm gonna throw my date book over the fence_  
_And buy me one for five or ten cents_  
_I'll keep it till it's covered with age_  
_Cause I'm writin' your name down on every page_  
  
_Say hey, good lookin' - what ya got cookin'?_ _  
How's about cooking somethin' up with me?_

Leo let out a sigh of relief as the song ended, but Niles wasn't done. Leo helped Niles to his feet (his hand was still in Niles’ grasp), and as soon as Niles was steady, Leo felt a hand on his waist pulling him closer as his boyfriend leaned down and kissed him. _In school._ In front of everybody. Leo felt mortified.

The response, however, was ecstatic. There were wolf whistles, which Leo rolled his eyes at, and some people clapped. Leo felt Niles smile against his lips.

Niles pulled away, and Leo rested his head on Niles’ shoulder in embarrassment. “Oh my _god,_ Niles, did you really have to do that in front of everybody?” Niles chuckled and took his hand off of Leo's waist, touching his cheek briefly before letting his hand drop.

“You deserve it. You're beautiful.” Leo blushed and gaped at Niles, who smiled at him. “Now go to class. You'll be late if you don't go now.” Niles sent him a wink before turning and walking away, with Leo still standing there, watching him leave.

High school was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me this was somewhat good
> 
> also: if you didn't know, "keeping steady company" mainly means staying together as a couple, which can be interpreted as a sexual innuendo. hence niles' wink
> 
> another also: i'm writing another nileo fic that is probably gonna be more Sinful than this so if you like that then it'll be here soon (ish) :^)


End file.
